A Beautiful Night
by Tprinces
Summary: What is the price to desire what is evil? For Integra Hellsing, the price may be dire. For when love is truly blind, it's the most terrifying thing of all.


For those of you who have reviewed "Hunter Boy", I'm sorry I haven't continued, but I stopped because no one reviewed my third chapter. Really, if I don't get reviews, I don't continue. Anyway, I guess I've been turned into an Alucard/Integra shipper, because I've been wanting to do this story for a while now.

PS – Yes, i know a couple of my Dracula facts are a bit off. Sorry for that, I'm going off of a live performane I saw a few weeks ago. But do remember... it _is _just a fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellsing.

**A Beautiful Night**

It was truly an interesting thing how something so large could be so silent. Indeed, the only sounds that came from Integra's personal library, were the occasional flipping of pages every now and again. The head of Hellsing sat in her chair, a small lamp sitting on the edge of her desk as she read. It was the only light in the room, other then the pale, lunar light that shone through the large window on the wall. Beside her in the ash tray sat the smoldering remains of her last cigar, her fingertips still near the blunt end of the tobacco. Her glasses reflected the amber light as her eyes read the book she held in one hand. She had read this book several times over the course of her life, but it never seemed to be enough. Because of this, the binding was slowly coming to pieces, and the pages were yellowing and starting to feel brittle against her touch. Despite this, Integra read, immersing herself in the story.

"Haven't you read that enough times?"

Integra shifted her gaze from the book to the figure standing by the shadows. Alucard kept his burning sights against her form. How long he had been standing there, she didn't quite know. But she was used to him popping up unexpectedly. It comes with the territory of sharing her home with a vampire. She smiled and went back to her novel. The lamp light flickered over the title: _Dracula, by Bram Stoker._

"I like to brush up on my history now and again," she said simply, flipping a page once more. Alucard slunk from his spot and moved toward the front of her desk. He wore his red coat, as always, but left his glasses and hat in his room. "Are you anxious, Alucard?" the woman asked without looking up.

"It's been very quiet lately," the vampire grumbled. "I'm getting a bit bored…" He trailed off, his eyes lingering on the cover page. A smile came to his thin lips. "He was so impertinent." Integra looked up. "Stoker wouldn't give up until he had every detail of that story. The only reason I didn't kill him was because your great grandfather wouldn't allow it." The human flashed a smile and went back to reading.

"You die in the end," she mused, almost lightly. "I suppose Van Hellsing wanted fear of you to subside."

"I suppose." Alucard repeated her words. There was a silence as Integra continued to read. In that time, Alucard had smoothed his way over to the large window. He stared at the full moon which hung from the tarp of navy blue. Integra looked up at the statuesque creature.

"What was she like?" she finally asked. "Lucy Westenra…"

Alucard glanced over his shoulder before turning back to the scenery. A chortle slipped from his throat. "Ah…" he sighed. "Young, innocent Lucy… I haven't thought about her in a long time." He paused, considering his words before answering. "At the time, I thought of her as a frail treasure… Something I wanted to keep close to me and protect." There was another silence. Neither one of them moved from where they were. "But my tastes have changed a bit from all those years ago. If I were to see her today… I would probably regard her as nothing more then a naive, pathetic little idiot."

Integra watched Alucard, but it seemed he made no move to speak again. "Almost like… Seras?" This time, the silence that followed was quite tense. Alucard didn't answer that question. Integra shut her book and placed it on the table. "Did you love her? Lucy, I mean…"

The vampire took much more time to answer this question then the one before it. When he spoke, his words were low and smooth, as if carefully placed. "I don't know," he said after a while. "Perhaps… perhaps not. I suppose there was at least one point where I felt as though I did. Maybe I was just fooling myself. I wouldn't know." Once more, there was a pause after his speech. Integra stood and walked over beside her "pet", her sapphire eyes looking to his profile. He stared out into the night before turning his face to hers. They looked at one another for a moment until Integra turned to the window.

"It's a lovely night," she commented. She moved her hand up and let her fingers – ungloved, which was rare – trail down the almost icy cold glass of the window.

Alucard agreed. "Quite beautiful… Almost seductive…" He moved his hand up as well, putting it dangerously close to Integra's. Alucard seemed to notice how rapidly her heart was beating, despite the fact that her face was as calm and cool as ever. He turned to her, and she took her hand away, taking a small step back. His sharpened teeth were revealed as he took on a twisted smile.

"Master…" he cooed. "Integra. Are you jealous of Lucy Westenra?"

Integra frowned, turning and moving back to her desk. Alucard followed, an amused little grin on his face. "That's ridiculous," she said in a flat tone, picking up her book. "Why would you think something like – ?" She stopped when she felt strands of sable hair brushing against her neck. Alucard's lips were just an inch away from her ear. She couldn't seem to move as he whispered to her.

"Perhaps then," he continued, "you are upset with how much time I'm spending with the Police Girl?"

"Again, that's ridiculous. I refuse to play your mocking little games." She broke away from him and headed to her book shelf, placing _Dracula_ in its proper place. She was just ready to turn around when two hands held the shelves on either side of her. Alucard blocked her in with use of his arms.

"Oh do you?" he said. Even though she wasn't looking, Integra could sense the sickening smile on his lips. She turned in the spot where she was being held captive and gave him a bit of a glare.

"Yes," she said in a curt tone. "Now leave me. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"You don't go to bed this early," Alucard objected, his smirk still present. "In fact, you barely go to bed at all, Integra. You're much like a vampire yourself…" Integra's glare doubled and she looked off to the side.

"Let me go," she said firmly.

"Why? We're having such a good conversation."

"That's an _order_, Alucard." She turned her frown back to him. "Now go back to your quarters and stay there. Leave me."

Alucard leaned forward, whips of his ashy black locks brushing against his face. "No." Integra's eyes widened.

"How _dare_ you defy an order from me!" she snapped angrily. Though in truth, her furry was only a disguise to the fear welling inside of her. "Now leave me and head straight for your quarters!" Alucard only smiled at her, seeming to be having a good time exploiting her anxiety. She tried to duck under his arm and escape, but he pulled her into his grasp, plastering her back against his front. His grip was tight, his body unmoving as he held her struggling form. "Let me go!" she demanded. Yet for all her strong bravado, she couldn't help but let out a small whimper as she felt his lips on her neck. "Stop…" The firmness and demanding voice had quelled, giving way to a meeker, near pleading undertone.

"Integra…" His voice was so low, it growled like a hungry bear's. "There's no need for you to be upset. The Police Girl is nothing more to me then a pet dog." He ran his hand along her stomach, spindle fingers undoing a couple of her blazer buttons. Her insides became knots as she tried to squirm free. She knew her gun was just in her desk drawer. If she could just reach…

"Why are you fighting it?" he purred. "I can feel your heart rate, Integra… I know how disgusted you are with yourself for feeling this way… but I also know it's true. I can see it… when you look at me with longing eyes…" Integra tried to swallow, though she couldn't pass the lump in her throat. She cursed herself for having such thoughts, but every once and a while, she would look at Alucard with an imaginative eye. Almost a lustful one. He was a creature. A monster who did killing at her hand. And yet… Integra could not stop her mind when she imagined what it would feel like… to have his hands roam her body.

She shook her head frantically, now scrambling in attempts to free herself. "Let me go!" she commanded in a cracking voice. "Stop it! Stop!" Chills ran up her spine as Alucard's long tongue trailed against her skin.

"I can still taste it," he muttered. "Your blood… It was so sweet, Integra…" He placed his teeth on her neck, though he did not pierce her. Yet. Integra shuttered, her muscles tightening. She could feel the teeth pull back, being replaced with cold, feather like lips. "I want your blood, Integra…" He ran a hand inside her blazer and under shirt, laying it on her stomach. "But most importantly… I want you…" Integra said nothing, but shut her eyes tightly at what he was implying. "You're still a virgin… aren't you?" Again, she didn't answer. He laughed lowly. "Ah… I have been thinking about mortality lately. When you die, who will be my master then? You are the last of the Hellsing family… Even if you did pass it on to someone else, no one can rile my apatite like you have time and time again… I don't know if I can serve another master…"

Integra wanted to say something, but she couldn't speak. A gentle, warm sensation began to flow through her veins. Almost as though a drug was slipped into her system. She was slowly turned and pushed against the bookshelf, her mind foggy and her eyes clouded. Alucard ran a finger down the muscles of her neck. "What… did you do…?" she managed to choke out.

"I removed your insatiable guard," Alucard replied with a smile. "Now it will be much easier for you to admit to the truths that lurk in that iron clad heart of yours…" Leaning forward, Alucard began to kiss up and down her neck. Integra couldn't think right. She arched herself into Alucard's body, her own burning as he lavished her skin with his lips. Her arms, against her own will, moved upwards and laced around Alucard's shoulders. The vampire seemed pleased and let out a low laugh. "Integra…" he breathed. "Would you like to become a vampire…? Would you like me to drink your blood…? And then… once you have become a child of the night… would you like me to make you mine… for eternity?"

Integra trembled against him, her mind in a hazy fog. Part of her still screamed out. She cursed Alucard over and over again, shunning him in her thoughts. But as for the rest of her… she couldn't stop herself. She was like melting putty in the creature's dark clutches. Deep within her, Integra felt a sense of longing and desire she had never experienced before. Her lips parted, and without any way to stop her words, she replied:

"Yes."

Alucard let out another laugh, his mouth moving down to the crux of her neck. Without warning, he bit her, sinking his smooth fangs into her warm flesh. Integra's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened at the ceiling. The draining of one's life was a thing Integra couldn't describe in words. It was as though she was dying, but still conscious. A ghost, but still solid. With every gulp of blood, Alucard drank in her soul as well. When he was finished, Integra saw her own blood glistening against his pale lips. The red dribbled down the side of his mouth, staining his skin. Without thinking, Integra leaned up, and kissed him lustfully.

What happened next was a whirl of pleasure, heat, and utter self loathing.

It was soon that the night sky had began to bleed into the early morning. The sun was not quite up yet, making the once deep blue become an ashy gray. It was a soft, calming… and sincerely sorrowful sky. Integra lay on her floor, staring out the window. She didn't cry. She just laid there, her eyes on the glass. Her body was withered and her clothes undone in several places. The marks of Alucard's bite were still throbbing, though she paid them no mind. Beneath her heavy head, her pale, blond hair was spread out along the floor. She laid there, ignoring all other elements in the room. That included the kisses that Alucard gave her all along her front and face.

"I have to go…" he said softly. His voice was almost tender as he held her in his arms. She made no reaction, and kept her eyes well away from his own. Alucard kissed the corner of her mouth. "You should go to bed as well… You don't have much room to hide in here when the sun rises." He stared at her, waiting for her to give her answer. None came. For the first time, a sense of sadness filled up Alucard's usually wild eyes. He leaned down and gently touched her face. Integra turned her eyes, finally, to his. "I love you," he said sincerely. Integra's expression never changed. She just laid there, staring at him, the look in her gaze unreadable. Alucard looked away and gave her one last kiss; one she didn't reciprocate.

When he stood, he fixed his clothes and left the library, his mind swarming with thought. Integra continued to lay where she was, even after he was gone. Only when the gray sun began to dye pink did she raise from her floor. She felt groggy, her whole body buzzed and hazy from the experience. She slowly turned to her desk. With a wary hand, she opened her drawer and took out her silver pistol. She ran her fingers over the glossy shine of the object. She could remember it feeling so heavy in her hand the last time she took it out. Now, it felt as though she were holding a hollowed out toy. She ran her finger along the grizzled barrel, which had been stained by gun powder over the years. After looking at it a while longer, she moved the weapon up to her breast…

Alucard moved down to his room, his eyes on the floor. Regret panged his heart. He knew that this was Integra's wish. He could feel it. He was certain that this was what she wanted. So why then… why then was he plagued with guilt? He ran a hand through his bangs. What was it that he was sorry over? There should be no regret. Yes, Integra may not be thrilled to be a vampire _now_, but soon… soon she would come to be used to it. And she will be at his side… He ran his hands together. God how this felt familiar. If it wasn't for that damned Van Hellsing, Alucard would already have his eternal mate – Lucy. But after serving at Integra's order… he realized that even if she were alive today, he would tire of her. Integra instilled in him a thrill he had never felt before in his long life. To have that thrill beside him each and every day… It was enough to make him truly happy.

"Good morning, Alucard." The vampire looked up to see a grave looking Walter staring at him. With the look in his narrowed eyes, it almost seemed as though he knew of his sin. "Heading off to bed…?"

Alucard frowned. "Aren't you up a little early?" He wasn't in the greatest of moods at the moment.

"I always get up at this hour," said Walter. "You know that, I'm sure." Alucard grit his teeth together, though kept his lips closed. Walter furrowed his brow. "Tell me… How is Sir Integra this morning?"

"Tired," said Alucard, keeping his anger silent for the moment. "She was up all night reading." There was another silence.

"Reading?" Walter repeated in a soft voice. He began to seethe. "Is _that _what you call it? Reading?" Alucard gave no response. "What the _hell _did you do to her?! Answer me!"

Alucard let out a cruel laugh then. "Nothing she didn't want," he replied in a slick tone. "And I no longer have to answer to you, so I suggest that you stop your insipid questioning."

"You monster!" Walter raved, taking out his twine. Alucard only laughed harder.

"Do you _really _think you can take me, you old man?" He was just getting ready to fight, when he felt something enter his chest His eyes widened and he fell to his knees, gripping it. It felt as though someone were spilling acid into his heart. His pulse quickened and he turned his head quickly above him. "Integra!" He rushed from the hall and moved along the shadows to her library. Upon opening the door, he was unprepared for the scene before him.

There, laying where he had left her, was Integra's unmoving body. The sun was now up, gracing her with gentle rays of sunshine. Her form was splayed along the floor, hair naturally spilling like liquid gold. A hole now sat in the middle of her bosom, splattered with red. In her limp hand was clutched her own silver pistol. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were slightly parted. The way she lay her head, Alucard could see quite clearly the bite mark on her neck.

Alucard didn't know how long he stood there. He remained still, his eyes on the dead body. Slowly, he moved forward to her side. Though the sunlight prickled at parts of his exposed skin, he ignored it. His large hand timidly moved forward and held up her limp head. It lolled against his palm, strings of faint blond falling into her face. Alucard's entire body began to quiver. He curled forward, clutching the corpse to his chest. He let out a thunderous cry, yelling in shear anger. He shook her, he called her name. Nothing made her large, blue eyes open. Alucard held her, refusing to let go. Slowly, his rage subsided into silence, and he sat there, the dead woman cradled in his arms. He didn't notice Walter as he watched the scene in disgust.

"Nothing she didn't want… right?"

Yeah, I know it's depressing, but I can't see Integra giving into her desires so easily, you know? Review!

~T.


End file.
